Guardian to the rescue!
by Firefly-Crystal Tears
Summary: Tsukino Usagi was by far the dumbest girl in the tenth grade and she wasn’t brave in the least. She learned everything very slowly, and it was easy to lose your patience around her. But that’s why I’ve been sent to help her. After all…who said princesses
1. Chapter 1

Title: Guardian to the rescue!

Rating: M

Summery: Tsukino Usagi was by far the dumbest girl in the tenth grade and she wasn't brave in the least. She learned everything very slowly, and it was easy to lose your patience around her. But that's why I've been sent to help her. After all…who said princesses have to be smart?

12345678901234567890

Chapter one: what have I done?

12345678901234567890

Usagi snuck into her bedroom via her window, Luna leaping in behind her.

"You almost cost the scouts their lives with your foolishness!" the cat snapped at the tired teen.

"Lay of, Luna, I get it. I'm not perfect you know" she muttered as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Yes I know but you _are_ our leader. How can we trust you if you-" the cat let out an annoyed hiss as Usagi threw her shoe at her.

"Shut up. This is why cats aren't meant to talk. They keep you up all night fighting stupid corny bad guys who aren't even hot" she was muttering sleepily into her pillow and stifled a yawn.

"Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning"

Luna sighed and curled up at the base of the Sailor Senshi leader and closed her eyes.

Both human and animal were unaware of the pair of silver eyes watching them with a amused smile.

"Ah my old friend, Luna. How you torture that poor child. Maybe it's about time I do something about it" he said out loud, though nothing changed, as if his voice didn't exist. He smirked and was gone, as if he'd never been their to start with.

123456789012345678901234567890

"AHHH I'M LATE!"

Usagi took of at a run down her hallway, down the stairs, passed her mother who was looking through some recipes on the kitchen counter.

"BYE OKA-SAN!" Usagi called as she disappeared out the door, her mother only sighed, not bothering with a reply, knowing her daughter would be already too far away to hear her. '_That child has got to grow up!'_

123456789012345678901234567890

Usagi sniffled as she walked home, her latest test result in her hand and Miss Haruna's scolding still ringing in her ears. 'its not _my_ fault I don't get algebra, its just I mean at least I passed. 50 out of 100 isnt too bad.' She sighed 'I guess it is. Maybe I should study?...nah…..' she stifled a yawn and looked up from the pavement. She smiled as she saw a little girl playing with a ball which looked like Luna's head, except blown up and weirder. The girl smiled at her and waved happily, making Usagi's bad mood disappear. She waved back.

"Come play!" The child yelled, motioning her over.

"I can't; I have to get home to….LOOK OUT!" Usagi screamed as she saw a truck racing down the road, swerving on and off of the sidepath where the girl was standing with her ball. The child watched in horror as the truck came closer and closer, people yelling for her to move.

"MOVE!" Usagi screamed but she was frozen with fear. 'I can't let her die!' she took off at a run, shoving passed anyone who got in her way in their own hurry to move from the crazy truck driver. Usagi leapt forward and tackle the child out of the way, hearing the child squeak of surprise. She held her carefully, taking the worst of the fall as they fell against a fence. Usagi clutched the now shaking child close to her as the car drove so close it ran of Usagi's hair, making her let out a moan of pain. Soon the car was out of sight and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well done, Sailor Moon" A cold voice said from the other side of the fence. She gasped and looked over, seeing a man with silver hair and silver eyes, smirking and standing there like he owned everything.

"What the hell?" she swore and stood up, clutching the child to her breast protectively.

"How do you know that I….I mean how do you know who I am?" She demanded, looking around. Her eyes widened. Everyone was paused, some in mid step towards her and some running away from the scene.

"No need to sensor your words, thanks to Usagi there, they wont remember any of this once I snap my fingers" the man said, his smirk turning colder. The child in her arms leapt out to stand on top of the fence, her arms held the ball tightly.

"You put her in danger? Why?" Usagi snapped angrily, not noticing the child had the same name as her.

"Oh she wasn't really in danger; we both knew you'd save her. We just wanted to see your reflexes."

"Who _are_ you?" she demanded, her hands clenching into fists as he leapt clean over the fence to stand in front of her, his face millimetres from hers.

"Don't you know, dear princess?" he asked mockingly, his hand coming up to grip the back of her neck, holding her face in place.

"princess? You have the wrong girl" she snapped, trying to yank her head back. He was too close, to familiar, like he knew her intimately.

"No Princess, I have the right girl. I finally found you" he whispered, his lips coming closer to hers. She began to panic. She did the only thing she could think of. She slammed her knee up, right into his crotch. He let out a startled yelp and fell backwards, against the chain link fence. The girl onto wobbled and began to fall. Usagi, acting purely on impulse, grabbed the child and set her down.

"Click your fingers" She still didn't know the mans name but the way he was acting, she knew that if she heard it. She'd remember something she obviously was trying to forget. The man, still in pain, clicked his fingers and everyone began to move again.

"Next time, choose a more gullible girl. And leave this child out of it" She walked away, after briefly placing her hand on the Childs head, as a caress. Both watched her as she strode away from them and the man smirked, though his face was still contorted in pain.

"She got the best of you this time, Raidon" the one he called Usagi, said with a girlish giggle. Raidon stood straight and took her hand.

"Yes she did. Now come child, it is time to plot" they were gone in the blink of an eye. No body any the wiser to what they had come for or who they were.

123456789012345678901234567890

"A FIFTY? USAGI YOU HAVE GOT TO GET SERIOUS. WHO IN THEIR RESPECTIBLE MIND WOULD HIRE YOU IF YOU FAIL HIGHSCHOOL?" Tsukino Ikuko exclaimed angrily at her daughter who had her head dropped and would not look her in the eye.

"I can't believe you Musume. You need to grow up" Ikuko said sadly and walked from the room. Leaving her daughter wailing like a baby, though after a few minutes it stopped and the blonde ran upstairs to her room. Her cat was waiting like a second mother.

"Where have you been? School let out exactly twenty minutes ago, it only takes five minutes to walk home! Have you been wasting time getting home again because of your marks? Let me see them! A FIFTY! HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND THE PRINCESS WITH YOU AS OUR LEADER!"

Usagi opened her mouth to tell luna about the strange man at the park but the cat's tirade wasn't finished "AMY WOULD BE A MUCH BETTER LEADER, SHE'S SMART AND SHE'S A LOT BRAVER THEN YOU!"

She'd had enough

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU MAKE AMY THE LEADER IF YOU THINK SHE'S SO GREAT!"

The silence that followed Usagi's angry statement caused Goosebumps to appear on her arms.

"Fine. I will" Luna said coldly and leaped from the room and out the window onto a roof of a neighbouring building. Usagi ran to the window and slammed it closed, locking it to make sure she couldn't come back in. This time she didn't wail, or shriek. She just stood there, wondering what she just did. She sighed and held back the tears which threatened to stream down her cheeks. 'what have I done?' she threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow sadly.

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" Raidon said, from where he was standing on a neighbouring building, watching through a crystal.

"But it did. And its your fault!" his child sidekick snapped angrily

"But I can fix it" Raidon's face took on a thoughtful expression and he sighed. _'I hope' _


	2. An: Sorry

Dear loving reviewers,

DON'T KILL ME!!!!

#Runs away and hides till all the pointy things are finished being thrown#

Okay, now that we have that out of the way.

I've had a horrible disease called writers block and quite frankly, I'm appalled at myself. ( I really should have updated or at least warned you that it was going to be a long, long, LONG while before I update again.

I've been reading over my fanfics and I'm considering taking them off fanfic and re-writing them. I've grown up a lot over the last few months and I think my fanfics are just a tad to childish for me now.

I'm just posting to warn you that my fanfics may disappear from fanfic but they will return. I'm going to start redoing some of them soon.

I want to thank you all so much for your constant reviews and general niceness.

Oh and I'm looking for a Beta for my stories.

Pm me or reply in a review for more details.

Thanks,

Crystal tears of Firefly


End file.
